Bitter Sweet
by yume girl 91
Summary: He has always admired her from afar; the Shinigami with the most beautiful sword in all of Seireitei. But he's never had a chance to tell her how he feels...until now. Auish StarkxRukia.
1. Chapter 1

~Bitter Sweet~

"I'm coming..."

The words echoed from the dying woman's lips. The brittle frost a sheen on the floor, the Espada's body disintegrating into a million spirit particles. The woman clutched a broken sword in her hand, the shikai release fading away. Her head lowered, her eyes closing. _Just a little more, _she thinks_. Just a little rest and then she'll continue on_.

~*~

It was impossible to tell just what was going on in the mind of the lazy Primera Espada. Lilinette thought she would know since they were one being once. But she didn't. Not really.

He wasn't surprised to hear about Aaroniero's death. His simple, "I know." Making it seem as though he was uncaring of the fact of his comrade's demise. But in fact he wasn't.

"Well?"

His hand shaded his eyes, "what do you want to me do about it?"

Lilinette pouted; she wasn't so unused to his moods that she wasn't about to impart the one thing that would make him move-care-show interest in this incident. Though how it could have slipped by him, was beyond her.

"That girl..."

His head tilted at an angle, his look revealing nothing.

"Kuchiki Rukia...she did it." Lilinette slipped off of him, her legs folding beneath her as he slowly sat up. "You're sure?" he glanced at her face almost as if he thought she might be lying.

"I am and if you hadn't fallen asleep after the meeting, you'd know she joined the Ryoka on the desert!" Lilinette accusingly said. Stark brushed this aside without anything but a cursory yawn and flicker of his eyelids. That he was searching her out, Lilinette was sure.

"She's dying." He said after a moment, not making any move to rise.

Lilinette sighed, "...yes. Aaroniero put up quite the fight."

"Then she isn't as weak as you first said."

Another sigh, the Fraccion tugged on the unraveling green thread of one of the pillows. "No...she isn't."

Both were silent until he broke it again. "Well...? What should I do?"

Lilinette stared back at him as if the answer was obvious, "why bring her here of course!" She shoved at his shoulder, rocking her small body precariously on the piled cushions. He barely moved an inch. "Aizen-sama said he'd give you anything you wanted and isn't she--"

His head lifted, "yes."

Lilinette made a shooing motion with her hand, "then go! Hurry, you big dummy! Time's a wasting!" She watched him go, only mild trepidation stirring in her breast.

_Was this the right thing? _

_Making the Shinigami one of them? _

_It was what he wanted...the only thing he wanted_.

Lilinette sighed and reclined back. _The Shinigami became everything to him ever since he had first caught a glimpse of her...in the living world_.

~To be continued~

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: there's a link on my profile to the video that basically goes with the story. Any-who, thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aaroniero was gone.

Dust was all that remained of the Noventa Espada and even that, Stark watched it blow away, a coolness in the wind. _Remnants of her reiatsu_, he mused, eyes lowering to the bloodied form at his feet. It surprised and somewhat angered him that her so-called friends weren't coming.

One, the nearest had fallen to Nnoitora. The fool hadn't obeyed Aizen's order to let the Ryoka come to them. Stark wondered if this one had been on her way to the other. Perhaps. Then had met an Espada...

He bent and tugged the broken hilt from her hand. Surprisingly her eyelids fluttered, a soft pain-filled groan leaving her lips as a protest of refusal. "Let go," he said gently yet with a firmness that made her hand relax its hold. "No one is going to harm you," a quiet clink as the guard met the scabbard. His gloved hand trailed through her dark hair, the black a contrast against the white.

_Their world was monochrome. _

_Black and white. _

_Never filled with color or life_.

A hushed sigh. "I won't let them," he finished.

~*~

_Whose hand was it that reached out for her in the darkness? _The chillof her body was nothing compared to the ice enveloping her soul. _She was going to _**die**_. She wasn't going to be able save Orihime. Her promise had been for nothing_. Rukia was filled with horror.

She was going to die **alone**.

What Kaien had forbidden her to do.

Soundlessly, blindly she had cried out. Her cheek to her hard, cold floor, her eyes shut to the empty partially destroyed room of the white Palace. Maybe her cry was only in her mind. No echo of it reached her ears. Soon she began to despair of ever being found...and then someone came.

She knew by the grasp on the oval end of her sword. The slight tug as if whoever it was, wanted to disarm her. Her strength waning, she fiercely clung to the hilt. _It was one of the enemies!_ _Surely her battle couldn't have gone unnoticed by the rest!_

Rukia steeled herself.

She had to open her eyes!

She had to fight!

Orihime was waiting--

But...would an enemy say this?

"Let go." It was a man's voice. Calm, unfamiliar yet Rukia sensed no under-lying threat to it, just...just something. There was something that made her feel the man was no threat. Her grip relaxed and Sode no Shirayuki slipped away. A quiet clink off to the side indicated it had been sheathed.

"No one is going to harm you..." the hand that had taken away her sword, slid along the crown of her head now, the weight real. Very real. And warm. It was different from what she was used to. No one had ever touched her so gently. "I won't let them."

And for some reason...she knew he wasn't lying.

~To be continued~

AN: Thanks for reading. Short chapter but I might update sooner that way. :)

No flames-haters-idiotic spammers!

Reviews appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

He had to hurry, that much he knew. Shinigami weren't like Arrancars and her wounds were deep. _But where to?_ The Octava potentially knew how to treat her, but Szayel was engaged in combat with another Ryoka and probably didn't want to be disturbed. _Aizen_...he could take her to Aizen. But could she survive the transformation?

Stark felt wetness seep through his hands and hastily decided upon the latter course.

Depending on the type of Arrancar she became, a wound like what she had been dealt, could be healed within seconds. Some had greater ability then others. A better healing capacity often meant a lesser offense and superior defense. Aizen had not a care for warriors such as this; but Stark didn't care.

_Either way_...

With his speed, he arrived before the doors to the Throne room, sensing the flicker of Aizen's reiatsu inside. He seemed to be amused. Hopefully Ichimaru wasn't with him.

..._it didn't matter; he was strong enough for the both of them_.

~*~

"They say they're both dead...Shinigami." Szayel began slowly, his hand tucking back strands of pink hair that had become tousled during the fight. The red-haired Shinigami panted heavily, his shikai release showing signs of damage. "What are you talking about?" Blood splotched the floor he knelt on.

"Like I said, one of your friends and an Espada killed each other," the Octava brought his hands together in a mild clap. "Congratulations," Szayel smiled, "that was quite an achievement."

"How do you know?" Disbelief was in the Shinigami's tone.

"That they're both dead?" Szayel smoothed his hair back again, "they're dead alright." Far off, so far that the scientist even doubted that the Shinigami's feeble senses picked it up, was his friend's fading reiatsu intermingled with that of another Espada. _Stark_... "We even know the girl's name." Szayel briefly closed his eyes. _He would never understand the fascination the most powerful member of the Espada held for the weak Shinigami_. "It was...Rukia."

~*~

"Rukia?!" Ichigo came to an abrupt halt. He spun toward the area he had left behind, far away sensing her reiatsu fading. _He wouldn't believe it--she couldn't--no--she couldn't_--

"You noticed." The quiet voice came from ahead. The black-haired Espada whom had led the first invasion of his town, stood there, staring apathetically down.

_...die_.

~*~

"Ah...Ms. Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to meet you again." Aizen's tone was soft, his gaze roving over the closed lids and pale, drained face of the Shinigami. Stark stood respectfully back, allowing his Lord leisurely time to lift the Hogyoku from its resting place.

"I do think you may have chosen well, my Primera." Aizen said, the black orb of distortion rising from the pedestal at his command, "Rukia Kuchiki will make an excellent Arrancar."

_And the cruelest weapon._

~To be continued~

AN: Thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Anticipation stirred his senses. Lethargy had fled replaced by this new heightened awareness. Stark shielded his eyes as the round dome over the small figure brightened then broke apart. At its center was the awakening form of Rukia Kuchiki. Her body had been stripped of clothing and was now shivering with the breath of life. Pieces of condensed reishii clung to her trembling shoulders and hips. She lurched forward unsteadily onto her knees, palms against the floor.

Aizen raised a hand when he had started forward. Anxious yet understanding the reason for this longer wait, Stark stayed in the shadows.

"Comrade...can you tell me your name?" There was a barely concealed smile in Aizen's voice. If all had been successful her answer would be...

Stark held his breath.

"I..." her head was bowed, one hand lifted from the floor to rest against her forehead, covering one eye as if trying to remember something. "I...I don't know." Her chin finally tilted up. Aizen's satisfaction was great, "come, Stark."

Stark couldn't see what his lord did. A faint feeling in his stomach like things fluttering around in there, made him hesitate. _Nervous_, he identified the human-like emotion. _He was afraid all had gone wrong_...

He crossed the room and stopped at his lord's side. Staring in wonder at the pale upturned face staring back with equal inquisitiveness.

Gone were the beautiful violet of her eyes.

Instead the color of the Hollows, a deep yellow ocher filled the irises.

A slender piece of bone lay beneath one eye, framing it like half an eyeglass, the tip curved outward along her midnight black hair.

And in the center of her sternum, above her small breasts, in the exact same place as his, lay the one thing that declared her wholly changed. An empty chain of fate.

_She was an Arrancar_.

_He had gotten what he wanted, now for the last thing to seal her new identity_.

Stark sensed Ichimaru approach, a white garment draped over his arm. Stark took it, bending slightly to lay it over her bare shoulders, "you are my Fraccion...stand, Rukia Gingerback."

~*~

The pain was interesting to see flicker across the Shinigami's face.

Szayel caught the elongated blade of the Zanpaku-to with his bare hand. "A predictable reaction. You do realize you'll never see her again, hmm, Shinigami?"

"Shut up!!!"

Szayel observed rage replacing the sorrow in the redhead's expression_. How interesting it will be if he ever sees what has become of his friend_..._I do wonder what expression he will make..._

~*~

"You're lying!" He refused to believe it. _She couldn't be! She had promised! They all had promised!_ The Espada remained impassive to this charge, eyes closing slowly with contempt. "It is true, boy." Pitiless green eyes opened, "Rukia Kuchiki is _lost_ to you forever."

~*~

Lilinette started up as the door opened.

Stark entered first. Eagerly she scanned his face for any emotion other than apathy. Gleaning nothing from his droopy eyes, her gaze dropped to the arm extended to another, smaller figure in white hesitating in the doorway.

A large smile broke out over Lilinette's face.

For it was none other than Rukia Kuchiki whom Stark had led in.

~To be continued~

AN: on my profile there's a link to a picture that goes with this chapter. :) please take a look.

Thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A pure white sword cutting through the darkness.

_Who wielded such a sword?_ he wondered, watching from a great distance away.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro," intoned a woman's voice.

Her opponent, a lowly Fraccion of the Sexta's became entrapped in a pillar of glittering ice that rose to the sky. It was only then, as the woman explained to the shattering ice column that had been the doomed Arrancar the ability he had underestimated.

_Sode no Shirayuki was not limited to the ground_. Gracefully she lowered the white sword, the ribbon trailing from it, fluttering in the wind.

There were others of course. The orange-haired boy whom Ulquiorra had belittled as trash and therefore not worthy of their Lord's attention and a giggling mirror-image of the Shinigami in human clothes.

Stark turned away from them, finding little interest in the Gigai; once again the Shinigami caught his eye. He didn't know why. She wasn't pretty in the sense that humans valued. Her stature was diminutive, but her voice was loud. Stark could tell she hardly smiled.

So, what was it? He puzzled and puzzled over it, completely at a loss as to why he found this woman- his enemy so absorbing. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't smile.

When people were happy, they smiled.

Stark never smiled because he wasn't happy. He didn't know what it was like to be happy, maybe once he did, but now he couldn't remember what it felt like.

Or could it be her eyes?

They were a deep, dark mixture of blue and purple. A combination that was most pleasing save for that they never looked contented. There was always some emotion flashing through them. Whether annoyance at the boy and the Gigai's play, or displaying fear when Grimmjow finally made his appearance. Stark was pleased to note, never once did he glimpse the particular emotion of tenderness ever when she addressed the orange-haired boy. She did not feel deep affection for him.

And finally...maybe it was because she seemed lonely sometimes. Keeping a part of herself hidden from her Nakama, seeking solace beneath the moon in the darkest part of the night.

It was then, that Stark found the answer he was searching for.

They were alike, he and she.

And even if it was impossible...he--

~*~

"Stark! Wake up!" The voice wasn't the one he remembered.

"Yeah! Get up, you lazy ass!" Now, that was the voice he recognized. _Lilinette, but who_--

His thought process was interrupted by the implantation of two-sets of fists into each side of his rib cage. "YOWCH!" His eyes flew open to confront his molesters. A pair of yellow eyes stared back into his, the black-haired girl leaning back pleased with herself onto his left thigh. Lilinette was poised on the right; their crossed arms and scowls mirror image.

Stark blearily rubbed at his eyes, trying to see if he could wipe the illusion away.

She didn't disappear. Rather got angrier. "What?! Still think you're dreaming?!"

He took in her appearance slowly, the white jacket clasped closely at the throat to the opening revealing her Hollow hole, to the bone framing her eye to the color of her eyes. "Rukia..." Stark said her name slowly, relishing the feel as it rolled from his tongue. It was no longer the name of one who was out of reach, the name of his enemy. It was the name of his Fraccion, second to be exact as Lilinette still claimed first place. But Stark didn't mind, as his bare hands lazily rose to her hips, slipping beneath the audaciously short skirt. He was amused to see a faint blush rise to Rukia's cheeks and the sucking of Lilinette's teeth.

Lilinette knew without words of course that he wished to be alone. She also knew **why **he wanted to be alone with just Rukia. Though she was still slightly ill-tempered on the whole about being made to leave their room, Lilinette did it without complaint. _If he was happy, she was made happy as well, that was the way their bond worked for good or ill_.

He smiled indolently as the door closed quietly. His eyes drifted upward, meeting Rukia's. Her look was shy, the anger fleeing in an instant. Her hand rose to her chest, tugging apart the jacket, the sides fell open. His gaze dropped to her bared breasts, "beautiful." He breathed, his voice sincere, "you're beautiful."

Rukia pouted a little, averting her face in a tiny huff. "I'm not!"

"You are," Stark pressed ever more convincingly, his tone falling into a low purr. Blunt-tipped hands trailing upward now to cup her small breasts. Her pout lessened, "...I am?"

Stark hummed a little, taking his time of massaging her nipples into firmness, "maybe."

Her face fell.

He chuckled throatily, "always."

She thumped him on the chest, falling forward until her arms were braced on either side of his head, the strands of her thick hair falling forward to trail caressingly along his cheek then jaw as she moved lower.

"You're always the most beautiful thing to me, Rukia." Stark whispered truthfully before claiming her lips. And she responded with as much or more fervor, letting it escalate into a battle for dominance.

_The impossible had been made the possible. She was now his completely_.

~*~

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra was surprised. The Ryoka's back had turned to him, long strides taking him back to the doorway through which the boy had first entered the room. This was most unexpected. _Had the Shinigami woman meant more then what had first been assumed? Was she not only his Nakama?_

"To save Rukia." The boy's answer was emphatic to the point of being stubborn. Ulquiorra reflected the boy refused to believe his words that the woman was dead. A most foolish assumption of course, that cognitive synchronization was inaccurate. He had merely to close his eyes and view the empty, echoing ruin that was the Noventa Espada's palace, to know that Kuchiki Rukia's death was established as fact.

_Her death to the Shinigami and all those whom had called her friend and comrade that is_. An imperceptible smile touched the Cuatro's black lips, letting the fool venture back to save a friend that was a friend no longer.

~*~

"Ku...chiki-san?" Beneath her closed lids, she glimpsed the deserted battlefield. Kuchiki-san's body was gone, but...

Orihime felt a flicker of hope flare inside her benumbed mind.

She still felt her reiatsu pulsing softly...somewhere inside Las Noches!

~To be continued~

AN: I was having a hard time following the manga! :/ hence instead of Ulquiorra antagonizing Ichigo to do battle; he perceived it wisest if Ichigo were to find Rukia's body gone. Then later... ;) Thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Lost to you forever_...

The Espada's words echoed in his mind. Angrily, he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists until the blood drained from them. _He would show that pale bastard! Rukia wasn't--she couldn't be_--

Ichigo reached the place where he had last felt her reiatsu fade.

Stared around the empty, partially destroyed tower room.

No one was there.

His eyes refused to accept what he was seeing.

A single footstep sounded behind him-

~*~

"Stark-sama." The knock came and he grunted into the kiss.

More insistent. "Stark-sama, Aizen-sama requests yours and Rukia Gingerback's presences."

_So, word had gotten around already. That was fast_.

Rukia perked up at the mention of her name. Bracing a hand on the pillow beneath his head, she glanced over her shoulder, her swollen, flushed lips curving into a frown.

_Damn Aizen and his interminable orders_. "I suppose we should go and see what Aizen-sama wants, eh, querida?" Stark enjoyed the look of irritation that crossed her face. "I told you not to call me that." Rukia said, scowling. He smiled a little, "why?" He shifted some, regaining his former sitting position with her on his lap, her legs curved snuggly around his waist.

"'Cause it's silly!"

"Silly? Oh, then what would you prefer?" He wanted to please her more than anything.

Rukia thought a moment, an intense look of concentration furrowing her brow before confusion replaced it. "I..I don't know. My mind keeps saying _midget_, but--"

"I thought you were sensitive about your height." Stark frowned; he didn't like this. _Only Kurosaki used to speak to her with such disrespect. Could she be overcoming the false memories and block Aizen had put in place over her old memories?_ Either way, it boded ill to encourage her to remember.

"We should go." He despised the way he sounded. Curt. Abrupt. But she didn't seem to mind, shrugging off the uncertainty that had begun to irritate her. She hated it when there were things she didn't understand.

"Hai, you lazy bum." Her smirk was back as she rose, hands coyly fastening her jacket at the throat then over her breasts, letting the shadow between them stay visible. Stark watched with hunger in his darkening eyes as her fingertips ghosted along the slight rise of pale flesh then trailed down the narrow expanse of white fabric to where it flared open over her taut abdomen.

_It was a tease. Like always_. He smiled, inclining his arm toward her. _A promise of more to come in the future_.

"Let's go."

~*~

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya's voice was deep, his piercing slate eyes sweeping the area then back to his face almost accusingly, "where is Rukia?"

~*~

Aizen's gaze passed over the faces of his three top Espadas with the addition of Rukia Kuchiki beside the Primera. Already he could sense the anger of Byakuya Kuchiki rising his reiatsu upon learning the news of his dear sister's death from Kurosaki.

_How it would hurt_...

"My Espadas, we move out! The assault on Karakura town begins now."

..._those who loved her most to see her now_.

Aizen's smirk deepened, glimpsing the reflected excitement at the thought of slaughter in Rukia's feral eyes.

_Would they be able to raise a sword against her? _

~To be continued~

AN: To those who are interested, I will be updating Amarte es mi Pecado tomorrow. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. :)

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Stark wanted to keep her close, where he could keep an eye on her and step in if the opponent proved too much for her to handle. But, that in itself proved difficult as the moment they stepped through the large Garganta, meeting the amassed group of Shinigami Captains and officers, she disappeared.

Sonido'd with increased speed. Stark was proud of her, that she had mastered such a thing common to the Arrancar. It proved that not only was she fairly powerful but also intelligent. _The ideal mate for him_. It didn't even bother him that their omnipotent leader along with Ichimaru and Tosen had become trapped within minutes of their arrival by the Soutaicho's Bankai.

A wall of flames entrapped them, but even then, Stark only regretfully reflected the fight was just beginning.

"I'm taking command!" Barragan's gruff voice rolled over him.

Stark shrugged; he couldn't have cared less. Lilinette tugged on his arm, her one eye glanced sharply toward the Shinigami line advancing, perhaps under the delusion that the Espadas without their leader, might turn and flee. "Let's find Rukia!"

(**) Las Noches (**)

Byakuya's anger was preferable to grief. Grief meant that there was no chance of her being alive somewhere. But, anger proved that even her brother didn't believe what was before them. It was too perfect. Too neat.

Ulquiorra's first words had been about her, nothing else. _Reassuring him of her demise. That she had been lost to them forever_. Ichigo refused to believe it. Her reiatsu may have been long gone, but he just _knew_ her. The Rukia he knew and loved, wouldn't have fallen so easily to the Espada's blade. _She had to be alive somewhere-!_

"It is strange." Byakuya's chin tilted up, slate gray eyes opening from the meditative state. Ichigo turned to him sharply, "what is?"

"I sensed Rukia's spirit pressure momentarily.." the Kuchiki noble glanced with contempt reflected in his gaze, "I have no doubt that you did not feel it, being so inept." Ichigo's mouth opened and closed several times. _The nerve-!_

"However..." Byakuya's look darkened, "it was with that of an Arrancar of Espada level."

~To be continued~

AN: sorry about the length ^^; but, anyway, thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


End file.
